


Red just wanted to help

by SugerCat



Series: Bird I like [2]
Category: Angry Birds - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, Drunk Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Smut, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: Here you can read what happened after a party night where Red brought a drunk Chuck home.You don't have to absolutely read the related story 'The bird I like' but it would be better to understand more.





	

"So from now you surely can do it alone." Red explained to his yellow friend, than the way to the front door of the tree house was a little annoying for him. The other bird hung on him like a burdock. Not that it bothered him otherwise, but he would never pronounce that loudly. At that moment, however, the other smelt of alcohol and babbled peculiar things out. He doesn't really like that. It was embarrassing enough to him that Chuck loudly declared on the beach to be his bride. Because this came so unexpectedly, he got already a little embarrassed and he doesn't want to allow such feelings in the public. The red bird could only pray that no one remembered much of this evening.

"What?" As he turned back to the door, Chuck suddenly took his face. Much more a yellow wing touched his cheek. Then the little one looked at him as if he wanted to say or do something important. Even though it was really late and he wanted to go home, his inner self doesn't let him destroy that moment. Then he heard the door, but his friend doesn't leave the place beside him.

"Red." His name was really beautiful pronounced like that. He shook his head and wondered what he was thinking. He stepped away from the yellow one and sighed a little annoyed into his wing. But when he wanted to look at the other again, he noticed that he was no longer upright. He lay on the wooden floor or rather on the carpet, and in the next second his wings were already tied together. It always impressed him how fast the yellow bird could run. Now he was a little angry at him.

"Chuck, what kind of silly game is that? Get this off!" Slowly he got the feeling that it was a mistake to accompany his buddy here. He thought Chuck was in the need of help so drunk and thinking to be Miss Bird-Iland. Red has to smile strangely, because if they really would make such an event, Chuck had a good chance with his looks. Despite his position, he closed his eyes shortly and shook his head. Of course, the yellow one looked good, but he shouldn't think about it in this way. Probably he has to blame the one glass of alcohol he had. Matilda gave him two more, but he preferred to tilt it to a plant when she wasn't looking.

"Ah." His mind was interrupted when the other touched him. This was sitting next to him on the floor, stroking his body slightly with a grin. At first he thought nothing of it, but as the feathered hand wandered down on him, he realized suddenly what this was going to be.

"You don't think.. clearly." He wanted to express that loudly and decisively, but nobody, except himself, touched his intimate sphere. Even worse was that his body definitely showed interest. Red wanted and really should stop his buddy. But the only thing he did was stare down and watch the other bird how this makes sure he got harder. First the feather tips just danced around hie manhood, but soon more firm strokes came into the game.

"Please.." He asked for it to stop. But it sounded more like begging for something else. This was so confusing. On the one wing, he would be ashamed, than he certainly wasn't giving a nice sight. On the other side, he wanted to wait curiously to see what Chuck's skillful wing could also do. Normally, dry feathers never felt good, but the other knew what he was doing, and Red could barely control his breathing. The tempo was suddenly changed and he was quickly and roughly handled. Immediately he bite his teeth together and threw his head backwards. He knew that this shouldn't feel good, but it did.

However, the torture lasted not long enough before the touch went away. A little relieved, he tried again to breathe and think normally. Why did Chuck do this? And why with him? Than something said to Red, the other bird doesn't do such things for the first time.

As he looked back at the other, he quickly turned away. He never saw the erection of anyone else before. Of course, the yellow one was a little smaller, but with this order of magnitude no less well stocked. Actually, he shouldn't find it erotic to see one of his best friends like this. But if you took it exactly, you shouldn't do such things at all with friends.

His attention was again drawn down as Chuck poured a thick liquid onto his intimate sphere. It felt slightly cool, but a yellow wing quickly made him warm again. This wasn't long enough to finally release him, because the other bird suddenly climbed over him and grinned from above. Clueless he was breathing heavily again. The yellow one went with its moistened wing behind and grabbed him firmly. A little like in a trance, he watched as the tip of his manhood came closer and closer to a butt. In panic, he opened his eyes as his brain realized what was about to happen.

"No." Red sounded so hoarse and abrupt as his lower abdomen twitched as he could feel the warmth of the other. He looked questioningly into the face of this. This was still preoccupied with taking Red, but his teeth were clenched. He wanted to know if Chuck felt pain, but when he was half sunk in the other bird, thinking grew heavier and with a loud moaning 'Oh' he dropped his head back to the ground. He had never felt like this as he was now. Actually, he should ask himself questions also utter some aloud, but all he could do was let his friend take in his whole thing. It was warm, if not hot and tight. As if someone would grab him and not let him go. But it doesn't hurt, but felt good.

Two wings leaned on his upper body, and he looked into the eyes of the other. Chuck's breathing also got heavier, but as their eyes met, this grinned slightly again. Something was said too, but Red doesn't understand a word and then the yellow bird brought movement into this here.

"Does this.. feel good?" The voice of the yellow bird doesn't sound better than his own, but strangely enough it turned him also on a bit. He answered the asked question by biting his teeth, so not to groan loudly.

Up and down. As if fixed, he saw more to the point where he penetrated his friend than in his face. It was like he couldn't believe what was happening here. But Red clearly felt that this wasn't a confusing dream.

It wasn't long before his body moved with him. Two, three times, he pushed his hip up, until the yellow bird suddenly cried out. This looked a little startled, but he couldn't stop. Again something was babbled, but he doesn't care. He only wanted to move on. It was as if a lower instinct had dominated his whole body.

At one of his wings he felt a sharp pain. A look there told him that he could tore himself off with one side. He quickly freed his other wing and saw that he lost a few feathers through this bonds. He doesn't care. Red grabbed the whimpering bird and made sure they were heading for a faster pace. After a few seconds he noticed not only that Chuck groaned loudly. This also spilled on his belly feathers.

"Chuck!" When the name came from his beak, it had also happened to him. Through the orgasm of the other, it felt as if his hard thing would be strangled even more, and so his thrusts slowed as he emptied himself in the yellow bird. Shortly, Chuck looked at him again, grinning, but also breathing heavily, before he just dropped onto him. He just doesn't care, because he had to get back to breathing air normally.

When his breathing and his heart were more calm, he turned to the other bird again. This had his eyes closed and apparently was already asleep. His throat was so dry from the action that he doesn't get a clear sentence out. Still, he turned a little to the side to lay the yellow bird on the ground. Something told him to hold him longer in the wings, but he ignored that. Besides, they couldn't stay like that forever. As he got up slowly, he thought of the consequences. He, Red, the actual permanent singel had slept with Chuck, one of the most popular birds. Yes, they were friends, but they shouldn't do something like that.

Had it been planned? Did he like the yellow bird in this way at all? This and other things ran through his head as he simply stood there to decide what to do now. Should he stay here and sleep in Chuck's nest? Did Chuck even know what he was doing or was it just the alcohol?

A soft whimper stopped him at his thoughts. Very embarrassed, he took up his friend and brought it into the nest. It shouldn't be embarrassing. But just as the yellow bird was lying on the ground, it looked as if he did a very bad thing to the yellow bird. He wasn't even thinking about sleeping with Chuck before. Yes, this liked to flirt with him, but he did it with other birds too.

Red shook his head, cleaned himself and the other as best he could without awakening him. He also preferred to pick up his fallen feathers. He already was terrified for the next day.  
But for now, he wished Chuck quietly a good night and covered him with the blanket. Then he switched out the light and disappeared from here. Perhaps he had a solution tomorrow morning. Now he just wanted to take a shower and go to bed. He hoped that he could sleep without seeing any pictures of yellow birds.


End file.
